<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one person he's not averse to by keishouta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994165">the one person he's not averse to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta'>keishouta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's rotten work being with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Mysophobia, Panic Attacks, Post-Time Skip, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa falls sick unexpectedly and help arrives in the form of one Miya Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's rotten work being with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fics for Midterm Procrastination</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one person he's not averse to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Emetophobia and panic attack warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a truth universally acknowledged that Sakusa Kiyoomi rarely got sick. He always took care of himself, had well-balanced meals, never forgot to take his vitamins daily or missed a flu shot. He had an acute awareness of his own body, and went to the doctor at the slightest hint of possible illness.</p><p>But when Sakusa woke up one day feeling like he had been run over by a bus, and he never saw it coming, it took his entire willpower to not spiral into a panic right there. His mind immediately zeroed in on all the possible situations where he could have gotten himself sick. Maybe it was when he had went out with the Black Jackals for dinner in a spur-of-the-moment decision that he now regretted, or maybe it was the accumulative effect of staying late in training more so than usual recently combined with his reduced amount of sleeping hours.</p><p>Sakusa hadn't been sick in years, he had nearly forgotten how bad it felt, but he was convinced he could still go through the motions and overcome it with well-practiced control and composure. Firstly, take some medicine for his worsening headache and burn in his throat. Secondly, text his coach that he wouldn't be able to show up for practice for a few days. Thirdly, he desperately wanted to have a shower. His skin was starting to crawl from a nauseating, imaginary film of germs coating his whole body and it made him shudder in disgust.</p><p>Not long later, his phone pinged with a notification.</p><p>Miya: heard from captain ur sick :( need anything??? i can bring it!</p><p>Sakusa placed his phone back down without replying. The absolute last thing he needed was for someone to see him in the distasteful state he was in. Especially Miya Atsumu. What he needed was for everyone to leave him alone so he could fester in his own vileness and then get better in peace.</p><p>But because it was Miya Atsumu, he came over anyway.</p><p>Sakusa groaned at the incessant ringing of his door bell, and pulled on a mask before reluctantly opening the door. Atsumu stood there, bag in one hand and clearly smiling despite the mask covering the bottom half of his face. "Hey Omi-omi! Wow, yer actually sick! Never thought I'd live to see the day!"</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes. "Did I say you could come."</p><p>"Brought some soup and medicine!" he exclaimed, holding his bag up and completely ignoring the question. "Thought I'd take care of ya!" He started to slip off his shoes.</p><p>"That's unnecessary," Sakusa said, closing the door on Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu quickly propped the door open with his arm and invited himself into Sakusa's apartment, waving his answer off. "I know, ya can take care of yerself, but I wanna help!"</p><p>Seeing how Atsumu was already halfway into his apartment, Sakusa let out another groan and begrudgingly closed the door, stifling a cough under his mask.</p><p>"Omi-omi! Can I use yer stove to heat up this soup?" Atsumu called from the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Ya needa eat somethin', it's how the body gets better!" Atsumu said, turning on the stove anyway. Why did he even bother asking?</p><p>Sakusa flopped down on his chair, wondering how things managed to progress this fast. On a regular day, he would have retorted Atsumu back and forth for a good twenty minutes but now, he truly lacked the energy to do so, and it wouldn't do wonders for his throat either. He resigned himself to having a far-too-enthusiastic Miya Atsumu fuss over him. He wasn't sure if that was better than his original plan of wallowing in self-pity alone.</p><p>A few minutes later, Sakusa found himself staring at a steaming hot bowl of soup in front of him. He really wasn't hungry, but it actually looked nice, plus it was Atsumu that had brought it for him. He wished he possessed the self-restraint.</p><p>Taking a sip was a mistake. The nausea crashed into him like a hurricane. He involuntarily made a gagging sound, pressing his hands tightly over his mouth.</p><p>Atsumu whipped his head around from the kitchen sink. "Omi?"</p><p>Sakusa stood up, rushed to the bathroom and immediately dropped to his knees, peeling his mask off and bending over the toilet. Cough after cough spewed out of him without his permission. He could do nothing except clench his eyes shut when his body's ejection of acid, spit and his non-existent breakfast eventually came.  The revolting stench flooded his senses, oppressive and attacking. The foreign feeling of liquid going the wrong way up his throat stung and all he wanted was for it to stop.</p><p>Urgent footsteps padded right on his heels. "Omi, ya okay? Oh shit!"</p><p>Sakusa couldn't believe this was happening. He had actually regurgitated his own body fluids in front of his teammate. He didn't even register he was having trouble breathing until the utterly bitter taste of his stomach acid ran back down his throat. In the midst of hyperventilating, he had accidentally inhaled his own vomit. It made him throw up even more.</p><p>Sakusa, who put so much thought into anything and everything that entered his body, ungracefully purging his sickness in the middle of his otherwise immaculate bathroom. Sakusa, who was always clean and pristine, with vomit stained on his chin and tears dribbling down his cheeks, all laid bare in front of Miya Atsumu to witness.</p><p>It was Atsumu's touch on his shoulder that broke Sakusa out of his spiralling thoughts. Despite his hypersensitivity to touch, Atsumu's touch strangely didn't send him into more panic, but instead seemed to ground him. "Omi, breathe with me." Atsumu started loudly exaggerating his breaths, counting an equal number of seconds with them. Sakusa found himself dizzily imitating Atsumu. "There ya go, yer doin' great, continue doin' that." Atsumu's voice was gentler, devoid of that usual snark.</p><p>After choking and gasping more times than Atsumu would have liked, Sakusa's breaths gradually returned to its regular pace. When his vision cleared and he found himself kneeling on the bathroom tiles, he dropped in exhaustion.</p><p>"Woah there!" Atsumu braced his hands forward to prevent Sakusa from falling onto his face. "Omi, ya good? Ya done pukin'?"</p><p>Sakusa only listlessly nodded his head against Atsumu's chest.</p><p>Then, with the strength of a professional volleyball player, Atsumu supported the weight of Sakusa to the sink. "Ya must feel real bad. Ya wanna wash yer mouth out, right? I'm gonna brush yer teeth now, 'kay?"</p><p>Running on empty, Sakusa obediently opened his mouth for Atsumu to slip a toothbrush in and begin brushing.</p><p>After about two minutes, Atsumu brought a mug of water to Sakusa's lips. "Rinse it out. Mouthwash next, 'kay? Don't swallow."</p><p>Sakusa gurgled the mouthwash around for close to a minute and Atsumu praised him for it. He spat it out after, which Atsumu praised him for too, and Sakusa felt like drowning. Atsumu then wiped his face dry with a towel. "There ya go, nice and clean." He brushed Sakusa's hair away from his sweaty forehead. "All good?"</p><p>Sakusa wordlessly nodded. He would have preferred to take a full-body shower at this point, but he didn't think he even had to energy to stand up by himself, and there was no way he was going to let someone else help him shower. So, he merely accepted it as he was half-carried, half-supported to his bedroom.</p><p>It was Atsumu's first time being in Sakusa's room. It was more tidy and spotless than he had expected. He helped Sakusa, who felt hotter to the touch than usual, into bed. "I think ya have a fever," Atsumu commented. "Gimme a second, I'm gonna get a wet towel." He left the room and quickly returned with a damp towel.</p><p>Atsumu started to wipe the sweat from Sakusa's face and neck. It made Sakusa feel marginally less disgusting, which he was extremely grateful for. Then, Atsumu started wiping down the parts of his arms and legs that weren't covered by clothing. The coolness of the cloth felt nice against the heat of his skin, and a sigh of relief escaped him. If Sakusa had been coherent, perhaps his heart would have skipped a beat at the intimacy of it all.</p><p>"Ya look like yer 'bout to collapse right there, Omi-kun," Atsumu chuckled softly. "Get some sleep. I'll just be outside, 'kay?"</p><p><em>He's staying,</em> Sakusa thought, and let sleep pull him under.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been a fan of Haikyuu for years but this is the first time I decided to try writing something! I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>